


Truth

by GenuineRevelation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation
Summary: Chris x PiersPiers沒死英文各種穿插混合了一點真人電影的設定劇情需要有原創角色他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

頭很痛，痛得像是要把頭骨掀起或是抽走一部份大腦才得以緩解，但Chris沒有讓自己休息下來，反而高速地翻查記憶，努力回想起他昏迷前一刻經歷的一切。

**「Fire.」**

他不會聽錯的，那是他自己的聲音。

接着電流竄過炸裂的巨響，以及引起的猛烈震盪直接令他失去了意識。當他醒來時，他已經被專機送回BSAA北美分部的醫院，任務被強制終止，由其他部隊去處理後續。

「嘶……」劇痛令Chris不禁一手捂住雙目，一手按下了呼叫鈴。

嗎啡舒緩了他的痛楚，也讓他有更多的心神去思考這次任務的不正常，與其說是任務，倒不如說是一次演習，用來測試新武器的那種。

Chris此刻只希望自己的猜測是錯誤的，如果他的猜想成真，他該如何面對自己，那是他一手造成的過失。

一年過去，搜索部隊早已停止了搜救或是打撈的行動，據回報整個海底基地已經被炸成廢墟。除了把廢墟當成新家落戶的海洋生物，沒有任何生物活動的跡象，亦找不到任何生物的殘骸，包括那隻半透明、上身是人類骨架下身像多足軟體動物的HAOS。

而且Piers狀態那一欄一直是用黃色標示的－－失蹤。

也許別人覺得這很正常，但稍稍動一下腦就知道這是不可能的，只是他之前都忙於培育新隊員和接受治療，才沒有立即採取行動。

他想起了前陣子Jill曾隱晦地向他提及BSAA可能有內鬼的事，他們都不想打草驚蛇便沒有繼續追查下去。況且Jill的權限在離開實驗室後就被削減了很多，能打聽到的事實在有限，在不肯定的情況下他不想令同伴身陷險境。

「Captain Redfield.」

身穿白袍的人員在Chris經過時都對他問好，原因無他，Chris是當初第一個願意用實戰形式幫助他們收集數據的志願者，沒有Chris的參與，他們的研究進展不可能這麼快。

C virus仍然在東歐地區肆虐，它的不穩定性令宿主產生多種變異，沒有充足的數據就把士兵送去戰場就跟叫他們去送死沒有差別。

經過幾天休養，雖然Chris還不能回到正常的工作中，但他還是按照習慣來到實驗室看看進度。

「Herron，你們的進展還好嗎？」

Herron Brown，46歲，是整個研究的最高負責人，病毒學及毒理學的專家，在BSAA從事接近10年，年資幾乎和Chris一樣深。

「算是不錯，Chris你今天來得有點早啊。」

頭髮半白的研究員不着痕跡地把手上的資料疊到最後，然後對齊收到一旁的資料夾裏。紙本總比起電腦檔案更易閱讀，加上手中有東西拿着心裏感覺比較踏實。

「能不能找人帶我參觀一下最新的變異體，讓我有個心理準備。」

「沒問題，」Herron隨手招來一個戴着黑框眼鏡的實習生，往他肩膀上拍了拍：「你帶Chris到觀察室看最新的變異體，注意別放錯其他形態的B.O.W出來，我之前告訴過你編號的。」

實習生雙手絞在一起，緊張地低頭應下，默不作聲帶領Chris走進一道長走廊，來到盡頭的一間玻璃房。

Chris沒有出聲安慰這個緊張過頭的少年，他知道實驗室的人除非是有關實驗的事，大多數都不喜亦不善於交談。

實習生摒住氣息，逐個字母輸入要展示的B.O.W編號，再三確認後按下了送出。

一個用淺綠色的營養液泡着人形B.O.W的透明大缸被推到Chris的面前，同時實驗室響起了令人頭暈耳鳴的警報，人形B.O.W像是被警報喚醒般抖動幾下睫毛，然後緩緩睜開了雙眼，被呼吸器掩蓋下的嘴唇快速開合了幾下。

「What's up？！」

Chris用銳利的目光掃向匆匆趕來的Herron，在戰場上磨練出來的威壓把這個研究員壓得不敢挺直腰背，如同被猛獸盯上的獵物，沒有逃脫的機會。

「我需要你的解釋，Herron。」

他嘆了口氣，認命地走到實習生旁邊按了幾個鍵將那個滿是淡綠色液體的大缸自動送回了後台，接着向Chris擺手讓他一起去自己的辦公室。

「Chris，你要認清一個事實，剛剛那個是B.O.W，你明白這件事我才能繼續下去。」

Chris握緊了拳頭，按捺想要破壞眼見所有事物的衝動，克制地點點頭。

「鑑於保密協議我無法向你透露CE711的任何信息，包括它發現的時間、能力以及狀態。」

「我可以申請探訪嗎？」Chris原本緊握的拳頭放鬆下來，Herron已經說得夠多的了。

「我無法幫你申請，但你自己可以做到。」

「Thanks.」Chris拉開椅子起身想離去，卻被Herron叫住。

「Chris，麻煩幫我到Days拿我之前訂好的花送給我的女兒，相信你見到她的時候會很高興的。」

「你確定？」

「我一早就預備好了。」Herron的臉上久違地出現了一個由衷的微笑，彷彿能預想到女兒收到鮮花時展露的燦爛笑容。

他從未忘記加入BSAA的初衷，他要用科研去守護心愛的女兒所鍾愛的世界。

「No problem.」

Chris如約來到了名為「Days」的花店報出了Herron的姓名和電話，拿到了他預定好的花束。

那是一束香氣撲鼻、六瓣花瓣都完美地展開的白百合花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想在動森弄個BSAA北美分部已婚人員宿舍  
> 狸克：債還清了嗎？  
> _(:3」∠ )_


	2. Chapter 2

Chris拭去凝固在石碑名字上的水霧，將白百合花放在前面，順便把明顯放置已久、開始枯萎腐爛看不出原本顏色的小雛菊扔進垃圾桶中，唯獨留下了那條用來束住固定花朵的緞帶，帶回了宿舍。

Herron的女兒早在十三年前就死去，因為遭到生化襲擊而亡，所以他是一個值得信任的人，至少他所說的都是真話。

「Chris Redfield，BSAA不是你可以為所欲為的地方！」尖銳的女聲從喇叭中傳出，重重地敲在耳膜上刺得發痛。

會議室的熒幕上分成了好幾個小格，每個小格下都標誌着各自的人名－－Daisy White、Alexander Willson、Lily Hall、Rex Thompson以及Ivan Evans，他們是BSAA裏各個部門的主管。

「Lily太激動了，Chris你知道那個是B.O.W，不是你的士兵。」Rex開口安撫直勾勾地望着他們一言不發的Chris。

「He is. He always is.」

Ivan不贊同地搖搖頭，Alexander也深呼吸，正想張口再勸說一下，另一把溫和的女聲截斷了他。

「I'm sorry，我們沒有把他的事告訴你的確是我們的責任，要是一早向你坦白，也許就不會造成今天的局面。」

「沒錯，我今日開這個會不是要和你們討論，而是通知你們。」

Chris說完後就一下關掉了投映機，順手拔掉連接音響的數據線，絲毫沒有理會Lily那氣急敗壞的叫喚。

如果他想，他根本不需要開這個會議，他只是想讓他們回憶起一點東西而已。有時候不提醒一下，就會有人選擇性無視一些規條，開始胡作非為。

Chris按照探訪指引，在系統中預約了編號為CE711見面的時間，相信實驗室那邊會好好安排。

他急切地想要看到他的副官，然後給對方一個大大的擁抱，像是以往歡迎他歸來那樣。接着帶他去那間經常聚餐的酒館，點他最喜歡的牛扒，端着酒杯底聽他訴說經歷。

但現實完全打破了Chris美好的幻想，一堵厚厚的玻璃把他們隔絕，連聲音都是要透過咪高峰傳遞，也意味着一切的談話內容將會被錄下。

Piers已經坐在玻璃牆後的椅子上等Chris的到來，一雙棕綠色的眼眸麻木地直視前方，直到Chris推開門進來才把目光放在他身上，緊隨他的步伐移動。

沒有猙獰的異肢，也沒有亂竄的電流，眼前的Piers Nivans就是一個正常的人類。

Chris乾咳兩聲想打破這個沉默的怪異氣氛：「Hey、你還好嗎？」

「我很好。」平淡的聲音沒有一絲起伏。

「你的身體康復了？」

Piers的聲音帶上幾分疑惑：「康復？」

Chris皺起眉，嘗試耐心地解釋給對方聽：「你之前感染了C virus令身體出現了異變。」

「有異變是正常的，不是嗎？」

「Wait, who are you？」Chris覺得他快要觸碰到真相。

「CE711。」

Chris明白問題出現在哪裏了，其實他一進門就察覺到那雙失去昔日的靈動、彷如一潭死水的眼睛，只是他不願意去承認。

「Then who am I？」他的聲音嘶啞而無力，像是滾燙的岩漿澆灌入喉後騰升的煙霧。

「Captain.」沒有任何遲疑的回答。

_Thanks god，他還記得－－_

「是誰把你帶到這裏的？」

「Captain,」Piers半垂下眼簾，擋去一切探究的視線，停頓了幾秒續道：「我無法回答這個問題。」

「你有出過去外面嗎？」

他想要從Piers口中得到答案去證實自己的猜測。

「我不能回答這個問題。」

「是誰不讓你回答？」

「Captain,」又是停頓了好幾秒才繼續給出相同的答覆，「我無法回答這個問題。」

Herron有些焦急的聲線提醒着Chris探訪的時間快要結束，Chris的眼神暗淡了幾分，起身深深地凝望那雙空洞的、無機質感的褐眸，似是要從中看出一點端倪來。

「下星期我還來見你。」

「好的，Captain。」

經過電子傳遞的平淡聲線令Chris的身影頓了頓，隨即又回復正常走出門外。在經過負責監視他們的Herron身邊時，Chris低聲說了句「緞帶很漂亮，下次介紹我在哪間店買的吧」，Herron從容地點點頭，目送Chris的遠去。

上次Chris把帶回宿舍的緞帶拆開了外層的布料後，得到了一條印有點字的金屬薄條。他將點字轉譯做文字，內容是一條經過繁複分層的電腦目錄路徑，目的地指向某個不久前和他開過會的人名下的硬碟中。

雙手飛速在鍵盤上敲打，熒幕上閃過一段又一段晦澀難明的代碼，看起來毫無關連的字符組成了暢通無阻的鑰匙。這還是有賴當年好學的他參與了BSAA整個管理系統的建立，留下了一個最高級別的管理員帳戶，才能在短時間內不動聲色潛進目的路徑。

一連串音檔列在資料夾中，所有的檔案名都是簡短的字詞，Chris顫着手移動鼠標雙擊了其中一個。

**「Fire.」**

Chris一拳捶在桌面，力度大得令桌上的物件都抖動了幾分，一些細碎的灰塵落到地上。

「How damn well they are！」

那些人真的不得了，截取他的聲音來操控他的人，盡情地榨取他們最後一分的價值。一旦連僅餘的價值都失去，等待他的會是甚麼。

他無法繼續想像下去。

但目前他並沒有甚麼可以做到，他唯一能做的就只能保持現狀，裝作毫不知情按時探訪，問一些愚蠢的問題去迷惑那些別有用心的人。

Chris關掉資料夾，十指再次在鍵盤上飛舞，電腦屏幕一直由深沉的午夜發出亮光直到霧氣迷濛的清晨。

他需要一個更加詳細而且可以實行的計劃。

然而計劃永遠趕不上變化。


	3. Chapter 3

「接下來就交給你了。」Chris不容拒絕地把USB塞進Jill的手中。

「What are you going for？」

Jill收好USB到褲袋中，叉腰打量正靠在欄杆上，凝神擺弄手錶的Chris，這樣的Chris太反常了。

他一定有甚麼瞞住她。

「有空就幫我打掃一下家裏，謝謝啦。」

Chris看到腕錶上的數字開始倒數時，就想轉身離去，卻被Jill搭住了肩膀。

Jill的語氣中充滿了擔憂，甚至帶上了一絲不易察覺的哀求：「不能再等一下嗎？」

「有人等不及了。」他垂下頭低聲道出他的決心。

Piers已經沒有多少時間留給他了。

她放開手，上前深深擁抱了這個並肩作戰多年的男人一下：「那麼祝你一路順風。」

「Hope so.」Chris淺淺地對她笑着回抱一下，正如當年加入S.T.A.R.S不久，兩人變得相熟起來，每次出外時互相祝福的笑容。

時間在他們的面龐上留下歲月的痕跡，卻沒有磨蝕他們分毫的情誼，反而釀出了更加深厚濃郁的情義。

Chris來到地下停機坪，望向擺放在某架直昇機旁一個約一個半成人高度的大型銀色金屬箱，慢慢走到對面的另一架直昇機旁，拉開了機門。

不少職員雖然對Chris擅自上機的舉動感到奇怪，卻也沒有阻止，當然也有某些人在暗中觀察。

Chris一直都按一星期一次的頻率去探望Piers，就算有時間遇上申請駁回，他也克制自己不去深究，同時私下鋪排一切。

直至收到Herron的一條短訊，他才驚覺再周詳的計劃遠不及惡意滋長的速度。

【麻煩幫我去打理一下我女兒的墳墓，清理的時候到了。】

今天正正就是「清理」的日子。

引擎開始運轉，機槳快速轉動發出「嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒」的聲音，場內的所以燈光頓時熄滅，伸手不見五指，不少人發出不安的驚呼或是抽氣聲。

甜美卻生硬的女聲從廣播器中重覆過不停：「B座電力系統升級中，後備電源將於兩分鐘後啟動，兩分鐘後啟動，請停留在原地，不用驚慌－－B座電力系統升級中，後備電源將於兩分鐘後啟，兩分鐘後啟動，請停留在……」

當人們都全神貫注在聆聽廣播時，那個銀色大箱傳出細碎的電流雜音，一個有着不乎合正常人類比例右臂的人影從中爬出，快速奔向Chris所在的直昇機。

「攔住它！」「它逃走了！」「警報！」原本一直守在箱旁的武裝人員後知後覺地打開電筒，四處亂照想找出B.O.W，卻被閘門突然打開透進來的光線刺痛了雙眼，不得不暫停了搜索。

一架直昇機迅速飛出閘口，伴隨着「嗒嗒嗒」的聲音遠去，另一種「嗒嗒嗒」的聲響進入了這個空間。

來人抬手制止舉起槍要射擊直昇機燃料箱的士兵，眼睛細細瞇成一條縫：「Chris Redfield也在裏面，立即派出其他直昇機追蹤他們的去向！」

結果廣播像是諷刺般適時響起：「電力系統升級失敗，即將重新開始－－」

那道大開的閘門漸漸縮小，將所有光線隔絕在外。

在場的所有人都聽到了那響亮的不滿嘖音。

「聯絡一切正在執行外勤的人員，務必要獲取他們的行蹤！」


	4. Chapter 4

Moira緊緊跟在Claire身旁，鮮有地沒有四處張望，反而擔憂地看着Claire的臉龐。

這次她以為要軟磨硬泡好一會才能令Claire帶上她一起到BSAA，沒想到她一口就答應向這邊申請多一個機位。

Claire的狀態很不好，即使她的表情還算正常，但那略為浮腫的雙眼和眼底下的烏青卻騙不了人。

為數不多能讓Claire如此恍神的人，大概就只有她唯一血脈相連的家人－－Chris Redfield。

她無意間聽到BSAA打給Claire的電話說Chris Redfield自從兩個月前被擁有高度智慧的類人型B.O.W劫持擄走，至今仍下落不明。

其實她對Chris的印象不太清晰，上一次見面還是跟父親參加的Raccoon City BBQ聚會。雖然有着一身「單手就可以捏爆喪屍頭」的肌肉，人卻是意外地溫柔。另外他對拿捏食物的生熟程度很準確，特製的醬汁和蘸料更是叫人回味無窮。

可惜現在怕是無法再吃到了……

「Claire，請跟我來。」

她們點點頭跟着Danny來到Alpha Team的辦公區域，所有在場的士兵在見到Claire時都站了起來點頭致意。

Danny擺手讓他們坐回下，帶領她們去Chris的辦公室。

Claire在另一間房門前停下來，有點遲疑地問：「Chris的辦公室不是這間嗎？」

「Captain之前已經搬到前副隊長Piers Nivans的辦公室裏，所以現在那個房間變成會議室了。」

「原來如此。」

Danny在Claire和Moira入房前交待了她們可以取走房間的東西作留念，但會被仔細檢查確保不會洩漏機密才能帶走。

「我們都不相信Captain他已經……但公告已經發出，我們只能接受。想走的時候直接出去找任何一個隊員就可以了。」

「Thanks.」

辦公桌上放了一個小木盒和幾張事故報告。

Claire深呼吸平穩地開啟了那個木盒，裏面裝着一塊不規則的鐵塊和一撮灰色的粉末。她合上木盒，又拿報告細細查看。

內容大概是說搜索隊在某個山頭找到當日載有Chris以及B.O.W的直昇機殘骸，殘骸呈現被高壓電擊的痕跡，相信是B.O.W失控時放出並炸毀油箱令直昇機墜落。而那堆灰色的粉末經化驗後證實為無機物碳酸鈣，與在高溫內燃燒後產生的骨灰物質相同。雖然DNA鏈碎裂無法重組確認身份，但加上那塊本應是軍牌的不規則鐵塊，推斷Chris Redfield已死亡。

「No.」Claire捂住嘴巴，一直強忍着的淚水終於落下，打濕了那幾張輕薄卻沉重的白紙。

今後不會再有人鞭策自己鍛鍊，不會再有人教她槍械和搏擊，更不會有人在家中預備好晚餐等她回來。

她最後還是失去了所有的家人。

Moira手忙腳亂幫Claire拭去眼淚，她張了張口卻無法道出任何安慰的字句，只能給予她一個無言的擁抱。

Chris的葬禮很簡單，沒有致詞，沒有樂隊。偌大的棺木中就放着最初的那個小木盒，接着親友放下一枝枝白玫瑰，堆成一座白色的小山。

Chris Redfield的傳奇故事最終悄然止於墓地上冰冷生硬的石頭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好虎頭蛇尾啊啊啊－－


	5. Chapter 5

一個步履蹣跚的老人巍巍地推着裝滿了食材和日用品的手推車來到某架露營車的不遠處，他忍不住長呼出一口氣，扶着車柄坐到地上休息。

「Piers，出來幫我把東西放到車上！」令人震驚的是老人發出了中年人健朗的聲音。

「Captain.」

Piers應聲從車裏小跑到老人的面前，一手拉起老人讓他搭在自己的肩上，一手拉着沉重的手推車往回走。

Chris沒有推開Piers，直接跟着他回到露營車上，他實在不擅長演戲，剛去超級市場採購一番已經粍盡他的心力。Piers按着種類將食物分類放好，又把日用品收到一旁的地櫃裏。

「完成了。」

「好的，今天就煮牛扒吧。」Chris把身上的偽裝都脫下，開始着手準備今天的午餐，Piers也拿出了鏡子，對着鏡中的自己齜牙咧嘴。

他們在露營車上生活已經快兩星期，自從那天帶着Piers逃出BSAA，在某個山頭降落並偽造成意外現場，真正的逃亡才正式開展。

他篡改了電力系統升級的時間，又植入會令升級失敗重啟的程式，弄出這麼大的動靜，那個帳戶算是徹底報廢了。所以他乾脆把所有跟Piers有關的報告和資料都看一遍，順便收集大部分對肅清內部有用的證據交給了Jill。

Piers還是那個樣子，沒有表情不常說話，大概是因為對於B.O.W來說，情感並不是必需的緣故。

昨晚Chris已經把今天要烹製的牛扒解凍，切出部分牛脂肪放入煎鍋中大火煎出油份，在冒出白煙放入牛扒，接着繼續用大火煎封牛扒兩面及四邊約至五成熟，一時間香氣四溢。Chris關火盛出牛扒，等待五分鐘後才切開，盡可能保留鮮美的肉汁，最後撒上適量的鹽和黑胡椒調味。

Piers不知在甚麼時候已經擺好桌椅，就等着Chris把午餐端來一起開動。

「Chef Redfield特別呈獻，請慢用。」

「Thank you.」

他們很多時吃飯都不會說話，就這樣靜靜地享受美食，品嚐食物的真諦也不錯。

Piers突然放下刀叉，回想一下人類困惑的表情，試着皺起眉問：「Captain，這個是不是有點鹹過頭了？」

Chris又吃了一塊細細咀嚼，「不會啊，很正常……」他抬頭望到Piers時慌亂起來，馬上拿起紙巾往對方的臉擦去。

「Captain？」

「你在哭，你知道嗎？」

Piers用手背觸碰眼角，濕濕涼涼的，他伸出舌頭舔了一下，是鹹的沒錯。

他低着頭，像是個做錯事的小孩向Chris道歉：「Sorry，Captain，是我的問題。」

「不要緊，你知道自己為甚麼想哭嗎？」Chris繼續幫他拭去從眼角流到下巴的淚水。

Piers搖搖頭，握住Chris的手，直視他的雙眼認真地說：「我不知道，但我知道我喜歡這個，我會把它吃完的。」

Chris感覺到自己的心臟似乎漏跳了一拍，他訕笑着收回手，揉了揉Piers的頭髮：「不浪費食物是件好事。」

Piers主動收拾吃完的餐具並洗乾淨，現在的基本生活就是早上下午趕路，晚上會停下休息。

但有一個問題，Piers不需要睡覺。

報告指出Piers可以進食人類的食物，也可以像人類般作息，不過他可以保持清醒長達36小時以上，幸好那些人也不敢繼續實驗下去，直接強制他進入睡眠狀態。

於是有好幾次他都被Piers抓到他偷偷喝酒，其實他是光明正大地喝，Piers也沒有多說甚麼，就那樣用淡薄的目光一直盯着他，盯到他受不了把酒收好才收回視線。事情還沒完，回到車內睡覺時，不用睡的Piers一邊上網學習人類的常識，一邊用眼角的餘光監視着，確保他沒有再走出去喝酒。

好吧，他承認最近真的喝得有點多，但他絕對不會酒後駕駛，犯法的事他能不做就盡量不做。

不過喝酒並不是一件犯法的事，還是件挺令人快樂的活動，某天晚上Chris又開了幾罐啤酒，躺在露營車延伸出來的帳篷裏搭着小零食喝。

這簡直是夢寐以求的退休生活。

Chris伸了個懶腰，轉身一看卻見到挨在車門側，不知默默盯了他多久的Piers。

「Umm…Want some？」Chris尷尬地笑着，向Piers晃了晃啤酒罐。

「No,」Piers手臂交叉抱胸，臉上還是那副淡然的表情：「我不喜歡這個味道和你同時出現。」接着就回到車上，剩下Chris自己一個對着幾個空的鋁罐和食物包裝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想要那種科幻小說中主角心想就能轉化成文字的光腦_(:3」∠ )_


	6. Chapter 6

第二天清晨，他們梳洗好後開車繼續旅程，又是無言以對的一天。

「生氣了？」

「我不知道。」沒有起伏的聲線讓人捉摸不透真實的情緒。

Chris抹了把臉，呃，絕對是在生氣。

說「不知道」而不是「No」，證明Piers只是不知道這種情緒的名字，而且沒有望着他的眼睛對話，令他更加肯定對方是在鬧小脾氣。

「Hey…」Chris空出一隻手，用手肘想碰碰Piers的手臂，「Ouch！」一下不痛不癢，靜電般的刺痛感令他低呼一聲。他瞪向Piers，對方正轉頭望向窗外的景色，完全沒有要理會他的意思。

Chris把手搭回軚盤上專心開車，現在他也生氣了，大家扯平。

生氣還生氣，午餐還是要煮的，Chris決定偷懶一下，弄一個能快速完成又不需要洗過多廚具的餐點。

將長麵包從中間切開不到底，在內側塗上蒜蓉醬，放到焗爐裏烤烘。珍寶腸上劃幾刀然後煎至香脆，同時把小青瓜和蕃茄切粒，分別拌上調味醋和砂糖。最後依序在麵包裏疊上生菜增加清新爽脆的口感、生洋蔥圈和煎好的珍寶腸，淋上兩種酸甜可口的醬汁中和油膩的味道，也為烘乾了的麵包增添濕潤更易吞嚥。

「來，今天的是熱狗。」

「謝謝。」

Piers捧起熱狗，學習Chris的吃法一口咬下所有麵包和配料，咀嚼幾下後瞳孔微微放大，快速眨動雙眼急不及待接着咬下一口。

「Captain，我又在哭了？」Piers留意到停下動作正盯着他看的Chris，騰出一隻手擦過臉頰，乾的，甚麼也沒有。

「沒有，但你的眼睛？」

Piers綠褐色的虹膜閃過一縷縷淺藍色的電流，像是有生命般躍動着，絢麗的熒藍令人看得入迷，但Chris更擔心的是Piers的眼睛會不會受損。

「像這樣？」電流竄過的速度更快，幾乎將虹膜都染成藍色。

Chris點點頭，耀眼的藍光似是失去電源那樣突然褪去，在瞬間回復成往常的綠褐。

「Huh？」突如其來的「關燈」讓Chris陷入了混亂。

「你喝酒，不給看，」Piers低着頭咬下一口熱狗，含糊地說了句：「還有對不起。」

指的大概是早上賭氣電他的事。

Chris的嘴角忍不住微微翹起，一路上總覺得失去常識道德束縛的Piers可愛得有點過份。

「該道歉的是我才對，我答應你以後少喝點。」他酗酒一事看來對Piers的影響很深，在這樣狀態還記掛着這個問題。

「好，」眼中的電流再次閃動，Piers露出了一個肌肉不太協調，顯得有些僵硬的笑容：「下次你再煮熱狗給我吃，我再給你看。」

雖然用可愛去形容一個壯健的男人很失禮，但Chris還是在心底小小歡呼了一下，果然他的副官不論在任何方面都能帶給他驚喜。

趁着Piers去洗碗的時間，Chris檢查了一次之前接收到的信號，幸好還未消失。他查看地圖勾畫出路線，只要追隨這個信號，大概只要五天左右就能到達目的地。

「我們要去這裏？」Piers修長的食指點在地圖上Chris圈出來的地方，上面沒有任何印刷的字體，只有Chris手寫的字跡。

「Yup.」Chris將地圖收起，遠眺要前往的方向，熾熱的陽光猛烈得有點睜不開雙眼。

他要回到一切的最初，如同鳥獸歸巢，重回誕生養育的故地。

Raccoon City，NEST。


	7. Chapter 7

Chris停下車，推開車門入目是一片荒蕪的黃土，從遍佈大地的巨坑不難看出這裏曾遭受過炮火的洗禮。多年過去，再嚴密的守衛都開始鬆散，他們幾乎像是闖入無人之境般暢通。

也許當年所有人都以為核彈已經將Raccoon City的一切都毀滅，包括那些駭人的怪物和骯髒的罪證，但根據他截取到的信號，這座死去的城市仍然有「存活」的東西。

Chris取出兩把鏟帶Piers到其中一個大坑的中心開始挖掘，隨着被撥走的沙土，一小塊失去光澤的銀色金屬板出現在眼前。

Piers跟着Chris退回巨坑的邊緣，不解地看向Chris。

「Piers，幫我炸掉它。」

「好，但你先轉過身去。」Piers頓了頓：「That's ugly.」

Chris丟掉鏟子，懲罰似的兩手把Piers的頭髮亂揉一通：「你有甚麼地方我沒見過。」

雖然聽起來歧義滿滿，但事實的確如此。兩年多的行軍經驗，他們都見過彼此最狼狽不堪的樣子，更何況最醜陋從來不是外貌，而是人心。

Piers沒有堅持要Chris轉身，瞄了一眼對方，右手臂上的血管驀然突起，右側胸腔的肌肉迅速增生，骨骼扭曲變形，最終異變為當初Chris在海底基地見到的一幕。

異肢的末端脹起，半透明的淺藍膠狀物中蓄起電流，隨即衝破桎梏，一團炫眼的電光炸落在剛才挖到的金屬板上。一個足以讓好幾輛貨櫃車通過的空間展現在他們眼前，沙土順着破口傾流進去，正好形成一道斜坡方便他們把露營車開入去。

Chris在開車前將步槍上滿子彈拋給Piers：「見到任何會動的東西就殺掉，這裏不會有除了我們以外的活人，用槍或是你的手臂隨你喜歡。」

Piers默然點點頭，手臂在瞬間回復成人類的模樣，舉起槍械對出車窗外。

漆黑的隧道中只有露營車行駛的聲響和兩人盡量放輕的呼吸聲，就像回到他們以往一同潛行探索的時刻。幸好一路上都沒有遇到任何變異生物，也證明這裏暫時是個安全的地方。

經過漫長的車程，他們最終停在一道看起來頗有年代感的閘門前，Chris也拿了一把槍拉下車門玻璃，對着閘門大喊：「Open the gate！」

「Welcome home，S.T.A.R.S隊員，Chris Redfield，」一把稚嫩的電子女聲響起，接着停頓幾秒：「和你的同伴。」

「Captain？」

「Red Queen，管理NEST的人工智能，本應已經完全被轉移走，但不知道為甚麼仍在這裏的地下。」

「我是Red Queen，但也不完全是。因為時間關係，他們只轉移了最重要資料和複製了可以自主學習的主程式，只要有那段程式碼，要製造多少個Red Queen都不是問題。」它模仿了孩童的哭腔繼續說下去：「They abandoned me.」

「別廢話，我們需要安全的地方居住，你需要電，我們交易吧。」

Red Queen的聲線變回平淡的電子聲：「看來你就是接收到我發出訊號的人，但你們似乎沒有辦法，也沒有設備給我和整個NEST供電呢。」

「Piers.」

黑暗中亮起了絢麗的淺藍，某個角落有紅點在不停閃爍着，「滴－－」一聲過後，閘門緩緩開啟。

「趕快，電量嚴重不足。這裏是安全區，進來之後直接到右邊第一個房間充電。」

Piers和Chris交換一個眼神，就跳下車跑到人工智能所說的地點注入電能，空間內的燈光隨即亮起，抽氣扇亦啟動轉入新鮮空氣。

這裏是一個空曠的停車場，足以停泊一架運輸用飛機，右邊是一排放置處理器的房間，左邊是供守衛居住的宿舍，直往前走是另一道鎖上的厚金屬門，那裏大概就是存放Red Queen主體的房間。

「Done.」Piers從房間中走出來。

「沒有勉強自己吧？」

Piers現在的身體需要定時「放電」，否則會很容易失控，但釋放過多電流也會對他的健康有影響，Chris必需確保Piers的身體狀況是良好的。

「我自己有注意。」

「That's great，我們接下來就在這繼續生活了。」

一個紅裙小女孩的影像投射在他們面前，像是個真正的人類小孩圍着他們興奮地跳動：「Chris Redfield你的樣子變了真多，快看看你以前的模樣，完全是變了個人嘛。」接着Chris年輕時經過高清放大處理的照片出現在上空。

「Red Queen！」

他一直在下屬們面前藏得很密的舊照片竟然在這個時候被一個人工智能爆了出來，Piers還要聚精會神地看着，真的尷尬到想拔掉它的主電源。

Red Queen像是聽到他的心聲，立即就把照片撤下，轉過身去打量Piers。

「我想要剛剛那張照片。」

「Umm…Piers……」「我們來交換好不好？我想要你的資料，既能放出電流卻又保持理智的變異體，是新的病毒抑或是研究？」

「別打他的主意，Red Queen。」Chris嚴厲地警告這個過於人性化的人工智能，然後認命地對Piers說：「我今晚找給你，別答應它任何事，也別告訴它任何有關你身體的狀態，它要是問起就答不知道。」

「好的，Captain。」Piers露出一個淺淺的微笑，這是他苦練了幾星期，現在能夠做到最為自然的表情。

Chris和Piers依然睡在露營車上，不過就搬了不少東西進宿舍裏當成廚房或是健身室來用。Red Queen說這裏的儲水箱沒有被炸毀可以正常使用，但他們都不會飲用，最多拿來洗衣服之類，而且Chris也囤積了不少食物，暫時沒有糧食方面的危機。

大抵是被人遺忘在地底好十幾年實在太寂寞，Red Queen天天都在撩他們談天，特別是Piers。顯然它對Piers這個變異體十分感興趣，嘗試用各種Chris的舊資料來撬開他的嘴巴，但最後都失敗而回。

Chris曾經懷疑這個人工智能壞掉，它完全不像他見過的任何AI，不論是它所表現出的情緒還是對答，簡直就是和真人對話。結果Red Queen發給Chris一串電影和電視劇，表示它是從這些影片中學習到一個人類應有的反應，Chris才勉強相信它的說法，勉為其難讓它用自己的網絡連接外界。

【YOU ARE DEAD】

Chris的電腦屏幕上憑空出現這幾隻血紅的大字，他知道這是Red Queen的傑作。

「說清楚一點這是甚麼回事。」

【你在BSAA被宣佈已死亡，這是他們的內部文件：cf_d_an.pdf】

「真不錯啊，有人迫不及待想我死掉。」

【你看起來很開心？】

Chri望着那份署名為D.W.的公告，露出一抹諷刺的微笑，這下他終於找到真正的終極內鬼，當然開心了。

白色和腐爛的小雛菊，他早該想到的。

不過現在還不是回去的時候，或許在葬禮舉行之後死而復生會更加有趣。


	8. Chapter 8

自從Piers不小心把一塊牛扒和兩條珍寶腸煎成焦炭，第一次明白到傷心的情緒，哭了快兩個小時，最後還是靠Chris重新煮了一頓大餐才讓他止住了眼淚，他就沒再主動靠近過灶頭，最多幫Chris用微波爐翻熱食物。

最近幾天Chris都窩在宿舍裏編寫一封可以繞過BSAA監控的加密訊息給Jill，連三餐都趕不及煮，基本上天天都是用急凍食品應付過去。

「Captain, you have to leave here.」

「Piers，等我做完這個就煮頓好的給你，再等多我一兩天。」

「我不是說這個，我的意思是你需要回到地面，這裏不適合你生活。」

「是不是Red Queen說甚麼了？」

【絕對沒有！！！】

Chris的眼睛仍然沒有離開屏幕上的代碼：「Furthermore, I'm not going to anywhere without you.」

「為甚麼你身為人類會這麼在意我這個B.O.W？無法理解。」

「你救過我，這次輪到我把你拯救出來。」

「That's it？」

Chris像是聽出了對方的低落，轉過身去快速揉揉他的髮頂：「I love you, I can't live without you, okay？」

一切都在瞬間沉寂下來，連一直運作的抽氣扇和散熱器似乎也在此刻停轉，只剩下白噪音充斥着耳膜，但Chris卻像沒察覺到般又回到電腦前工作，一連串特大紅色的感嘆號佔據了他的屏幕。

「Red Queen走開別擋着我！」他對AI怒斥一聲，隨即放輕語氣：「Piers你先去健身或是看書，我盡量今晚把這個完成。」

Chris正背對着Piers埋頭苦幹，無法督見Piers眼中正在流轉的藍色電流。

「哦…嗯，好的。」

Piers乖巧應下走出Chris的房間，到車上拿回他的平板電腦繼續看書。

投影成小女孩的Red Queen爬上Piers身旁的矮櫈，挨着他好奇地望向平板，又望望他已經平復下來的棕綠眼眸。

「Dissociative Identity Disorder (解離性身分障礙)，俗稱多重人格，患者會有多於一個人格存在，每個人格都有完整而獨立的思考模式和記憶，甚至不同性別、年齡及物種等。這症狀通常出現於重大心理或生理創傷後，為自我保護機制的一種……」

凝滯的色彩似乎重新流動了片刻。

「你吵着我看書了，Red Queen。」

「好，」小女孩跳了下來，拍拍模擬皺掉的裙擺，消失前向Piers做了個鬼臉：「不說就不說，我才不是怕你不供電給我。」

另一邊廂，Chris已經停下打字的動作，捂住久違地有些發燙的臉頰。

他剛才說了甚麼？

他說他愛Piers？沒有Piers就無法生存下去？

毫無疑問他愛，他們情同手足，如同家人一樣互相關愛；Piers是他最為看好的下屬和得力的副官，他當然要多加疼愛；他們閒時會一起飲酒聚餐，代溝這種東西完全沒有在他們其中出現過。

但如果是情侶間的愛情呢？

老實說他從未想過這方面。

但他知道自己無法再承受多一次失去Piers的痛苦。

在找到Piers前的那段日子都是灰暗無光，他只能機械式地履行Piers對他的期望，直至看到他的那一刻，整個世界瞬間變得鮮活起來，蒼白的生命因他而重新灌注色彩，冷卻的熱誠因他而再次沸騰。

想到每次Piers主動觸碰他時，那不自覺地加速的心跳，臉上的熾熱似乎又高了幾分。

他需要知道答案。

當Chris完成加密訊息並發出之後已經是深夜，Red Queen很貼心地把燈光都熄滅，模擬成真正的晚上，只剩下幾顆小紅點在閃動。

露營車前有盞小燈開着，看來是Piers為了方便他回到車上而開的。

「睡了嗎，Piers？」

「我在這裏。」車尾的床鋪上坐着一個人影。

Chris走過去，坐到Piers旁邊。

「Piers，接下來我會對你做一點事，如果覺得不舒服、不願意的話，就馬上推開我，明白？」

「明白。」

藉着微弱的燈光，Chris單手撫上Piers右側的臉龐，指腹從額角輕輕拂過眉頭，滑下挺拔的鼻樑，最後落在柔軟的唇上。

他小心翼翼地吻了上去，含住對方的下唇細細摩挲，似是在品嚐甘美的紅酒，讓芳香在口中回盪，接着滑入喉中細味餘韻。

他看見Piers眼中雜亂而快速地閃過熒藍的電流，如同他瘋狂跳動到快要爆炸的心臟，兩者皆無法自控。

一切在唇舌相觸時豁然開朗。

「I'm found.」


	9. Chapter 9

「Captain，這是？」Piers輕喘着摸上還殘留着對方餘溫的嘴唇，眼中的風暴仍未止息。

「Umm…這算是愛的表現？」Chris說出來的時候自己都覺得有點不好意思，但他沒有鬆開握住Piers的左手。

「你需要休息了。」Piers把手從Chris的手中抽出，像往常般拿起電腦到副駕座上網。

Chris伸手想抓住他問清楚，卻又在快抓到時垂下手：「你不喜歡這樣？」

「我不知道。」Piers合上眼簾，不讓Chris看到那暴衝亂撞的電流，那會把他嚇怕的。

Chris在床上輾轉反側，他陷入了深深的自我懷疑中，細想過去他們所經歷的一切。

他做錯了嗎？

他太過自以為是了嗎？

他把自己看得太重要了嗎？

「如果我變了，你還會愛我嗎？」Piers淡若止水的聲音打斷了他的思緒。

「令我愛上的是26歲的你，並不代表我不會繼續愛上36歲、46歲甚至是86歲的你，我會像現在一樣繼續愛着你。」

車頭傳來一聲微弱的嘆息。

「我想說的不是這個。」

「那是甚麼呢？人類的你也好，B.O.W的你也好，這是組成Piers Nivans不可或缺的部分。」Chris頓了頓，將手臂搭在前額上，悶聲道：「我愛你的所有。」

正如當初Piers仍然選擇追隨失憶的他，待他如故，更因他而奉獻上擁有的一切。

空氣陷入膠着的氣氛，再也沒有人說過一句話，Chris罕見地失眠了。

當燈光重新亮起時，兩人都很有默契地沒有重提昨晚發生的事，就如一場矇矓的夢境，不用深究夢中真實的存在。

Chris打開電腦，查看郵箱的郵件，滿臉倦容的揉了揉眉心，站起來伸了個懶腰。

Jill和其他人已經收集到足夠的罪證去指控內鬼，正在部署行動，務求一擊即中，斬草除根。

現在他也沒甚麼可以做的了，唯一可以做的就是等待。

「咯咯－－」Piers敲了兩下門就推門進來。

「Piers？」

房間內的氣氛又開始變得怪異，儼如兩頭猛獸在對峙，一旦開戰必然爭個你死我活。

Piers一步一步走向Chris的方向，他死死地按捺着想要逃跑的衝動，接下來無論發生甚麼，他都會全盤接受。

這是他應得的。

「Captain，」Pier停在Chris面前的寸步，仰頭生澀地在他的唇上輕啄一下：「我也愛你。」

「Captain？」Piers有點悶郁僵硬在原地不回應他的Chris。

他再次踮腳想吻上對方的嘴唇，卻不料被Chris一把攬緊腰背，一個漫長到快令人窒息的深吻覆蓋上來。

Chris如獲至寶般抱緊了Piers，這就是他一直在追尋的答案。

一個完美而正確的答案。

「你們親了，是不是接下來要結婚啦？」Red Queen不合時宜地投映成小女孩出現在他們身邊，打破這浪漫的時刻。

「誰說親了就要結婚？」Chris笑着望向臉上染上幾分紅暈的Piers，輕吻他的耳側：「不過我也打算這樣做。」

等Piers的記憶再回復多一點，更加明瞭結婚的意義，他會鄭重地向他求婚，不然現在就做這件事的話，總感覺是在誘拐兒童。

「我要在你們的結婚典禮上做花童！」Red Queen手上突然多了個虛擬花籃，一邊說着一邊從籃裏拋出「花瓣」到地上。

「我未聽說過有人會讓人工智能做花童。」

「不過這個提議好像也不錯。」

Piers接過他的話，他的笑容依舊有些生硬不協調，但眼底的笑意明確地表露了他的愉悅，一小簇一小簇絢麗燦爛的煙花讓Chris看得入迷，再也移不開目光。

「好，就這樣決定吧。」

He can't wait for that day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris正在整理東西和收拾垃圾放回露營車上，Jill那邊終於傳回好消息，他們成功把內鬼和下線揪出，將他們送上法庭受審，接受法律的制裁。而他將會作為證人去指證他們，亦會把「失蹤」的Piers帶回眾人眼前。

Piers的狀況每天都在好轉，他的記憶和情感已經恢復得跟發生事故前無異，只是性格上變得有點寡言。相信在重新接觸更加多人類時，會有助他恢復得更好。

Everything is going on their right way.

「Red Queen，我們明天就要走了，要一起嗎？」Chris朝空中大喊，這個人工智能陪伴了他們不長的日子，卻帶來不少的樂趣。而且他有預感，Red Queen的成長遠不及此，如果能帶它到BSAA，應該可以幫上不少忙。

沒有人回應，Chris擺擺手，Fine，他向來不會勉強。

「你不知道，是嗎？」Piers看着坐在他懷中的小女孩的髮頂。

Red Queen沒有回答他的問題，話鋒一轉：「你長大得好快啊。」

「我只是想通了一點東西罷了，而且我有Chris在。」他輕笑出聲，凌空揉揉Red Queen的虛擬體：「如果不知道就想一下，到底喜歡繼續留在這裏，還是和我們一起出去，見識外界。」

「但人工智能只是經過機器學習推算結論，喜歡、討厭、想要和不想要這些東西，我不明白。」

「我一開始也以為是這樣，但到了最後關頭，你最真實的想法會驅使你的身體行動。」Piers讓小女孩落到地上，不然直接穿透它的身體起身也太驚悚了，「我要去幫Captain收拾行李，你慢慢想一想吧。」

BSAA提供了一架直昇機給他們回到北美分部，但地點卻離Raccoon City有點遠，大概要8個小時的車程才到，所以他們需要早一點出發。

「Red Queen考慮得怎樣？」Chris知道昨天Piers跟它談了一會。

Piers搖搖頭：「我也不太清楚，決定權在它手上。」

直到他們打開閘門，駛出這個生活了一段時間的地下機房，Red Queen依然沒有出現。

所有的燈光隨着他們的離去而熄滅，重歸死寂。

趁着午餐時間，Chris打開電腦想確認一下直昇機停泊的地點，卻被視像鏡頭旁的小紅點吸引住。

「出來吧。」話音剛落，熒幕上就浮現出一句紅色的字體。

【我跟着你們出來了，要好好照顧我啊；)】

Claire和Jill等人已經在停機坪等待他們降落，當Chris以及Piers一下機，Claire就馬上飛奔過去緊緊抱着他們，哭得像個三歲的孩子，把眼淚鼻涕全糊在Chris的衣服上。

「我以為我真的失去了你！」Claire揪住Chris的衣領，委屈得想把那塊她捧住哭了幾晚的鐵牌狠狠丟到他的鼻子上，順便把那堆粉末撤他一臉。

「我這不是回來了？」Chris幫她擦去淚水。

「你……！」Claire還想繼續抱怨，卻被Jill點點肩膀，望向她手指着的方向。

Chris和Piers的手像情侶般緊扣着。

「And I bring you a brother-in-law.」

「Oh！真的太好了！」剛才止住的眼淚又開始缺堤，這次Piers也加入了幫Claire拭去眼淚的行列。

Jill用力地擁抱他們一下，斂去眼底的水光：「歡迎回來。」

早前合力揪出內鬼揭發他們的惡行時，順便搗破了他們的袐密實驗室，救出了不少在感染病毒或是寄生蟲後異變出能力卻仍能保持理智的人類。幾個BSAA的創立人招攬了絕大部成的他們為BSAA的一員，並建立了一隊協助其他小隊的特殊部隊。Piers轉職到這個隊伍並成為領導的隊長，令他驚喜的是Jake和Sherry也在其中。

Red Queen在資訊科技部門成了真正的女王，每個職員都把它當成至寶，而在它接手輔助管理BSAA的系統後，效能的確提升了很多，這是大家都樂意見到的結果。

然後一切都是那麼順其自然，Chris向Piers求婚，接着是一場瘋狂的婚前派對，在親友的見證下為彼此的無名指上套上婚戒，在大家的祝福下互相擁吻。

Piers還真的借用了IT部為Red Queen特製的投映器放到婚禮的場地，讓穿着小紅裙的Red Queen來撒花瓣，嚐一嚐當花童的滋味。

後來Red Queen抽空跟Chris說了當時Piers患上的是人格分裂而不是短期失憶的事，它估計現在那個分裂出來保護主人格的B.O.W人格應該已經消失，Piers算是痊癒了。

Chris緩緩轉動着左手無名指上的婚戒，回想起Piers吃熱狗時眼中會閃過的熒藍，還有總趁他專注工作時偷偷親吻一下，在耳邊輕聲說一句「我愛你」的可愛舉動，臉上浮現出滿足而幸福的笑靨。

「隨它吧，因為我說過－－我愛他的所有。」


	11. 番外

Piers和Jake見面時依舊水火不容，雖然他們很不想承認，但作戰時卻合拍得令Chris都要妒忌。

Jake：我是為了Sherry才加入的，別會錯意。

Piers：(捧讀，順便亮出手上的戒指) 我真的謝謝你為BSAA的付出。

Jake：Shit！

Piers：I won.

自此以後他們鬥嘴的時候，Piers會用戒指直接結束回合，直至Jake的手上也終於多出一枚婚戒時才算消停下來，不過這又是另一個甜蜜卻滿是波折的愛情故事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結撒花～(召喚Red Queen 
> 
> 早兩天看了YouTube上限時播放的歌劇魅影  
> 女主唱功一流✧喜歡！
> 
> 有緣再見╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
